powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Admiral arrives at earth
Plot While Orion Fixs His Ship Admiral Malkor Goes To Destroy The Rangers Transcript (on the warstar) Malkor Yes Yes I Feel It Such Power Vrak Malkor Your Reddy Malkor Yes Vrak I Will Destroy The Power Rangers While You Stay Here Vrak Like Befor Malkor No I Will Crash Them (in class) Mr Burley Guys I Walked In Today And GGGGGGGGGGGG Troy What You Walked In And Met GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Gia Troy Orion Ugh I Hate This Job Gosei Tensou Wheres Orion Tensou Dont Know (at the warstar) Malkor Yes Now Vrak It Begins Laughs The Power Rangers Shall Fall Vrak Yes Laughs Orion Ugh My Ship Isnt Working And Mr Burley Yes Troy I Met GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG Troy Yeah I Knew It Malkor Fools Keep Running Till Your Doom Laughs Troy Hun Guys Lets Go Burley No Troy Dont Skip Class To See Your Grilfriends Troy What? Malkor Idiots Laughs Troy Hun Malkor Malkor Rangers Use Evreything You Got Up Aginst Me Fools Die (shoots at troy) Troy Wheres Orion Gia Dont Know Malkor Your Friend Is Bizying Getting DESTROYED LAUGHS (shoots troy into a warehouse) Pathetic Rangers I Though You Were Tuff Troy Super Mega Mode (slashes malkor but malkor slashes him back) Malkor Planet Strike (all the planets slash Troy) Troy Power Of One Unite Malkor You Fool Gia Power Of Five Unite Emma Power Of Four Unite Jake Power Of Three Unite Noah Power Of Two Unite Malkor Laughs Rangers Die (shoots the 5 rangers) Orion Yeah and- Tensou Orion Malkor Has Attacked Earth Go Orion Yes Malkor Fools Dont You Get It Il Destroy You All (shoots The 5 Rangers) Troy Super Mega Cann Vrak The Power Rangers Are Going Foolish Laughs It's Time To Betray Malkor Laughs Troy (blasts malkor who surrives it) Orion I'm Here Malkor Fools 6 Of You GGGGGGGGGG Orion Time To Die Silver Sper (malkor shoots orion) Malkor Your Pathetic Troy Now Power Of One Gia Power Of Five Emma Power Of Four Noah Power Of Two Jake Power Of Three Orion Power Of Six Malkor Laughs Rangers Fools Time To Die All The Legendary rangers attack malkor Noooooooooo Zombats Malkor Now Il Crash You All Vrak And Il Dilver The Ship Orion QREX- Troy No SING MEGAZORD NOW Troy Time To Die Malkor Malkor NO RANGERS VENGEANCE IS MINNNNE (shoots the megazords) Orion SING PUNCH HA (the megazord punches Malkor But Malkor Dogers it) No Malkor Vrak Crash The Ship Alreddy Vrak Yes And Il Betray You Laughs Vrak Leaves The Warstar Ship And Crashes It Into The City Malkor Idiot He'll Never Learn Troy Now Orion Use The SING SWORD Orion SING SWORD (the sword Slashes trew Malkor) Malkor Rangers.....I'm......Not.....Beaten......Yet......Laughs Orion No Never SING KICK SING PUNCH SING SLASH (the weapons slash Malkor) Malkor No.......Impossable.....Vrak.......You......Fool (falls on the ground) Orion Yeah Yes Finaly (in vraks underwater lair) Vrak Ugh Malkor Is Destroyed But Alice Have You Regained Your Contral Laughs The Rangers Shall Die Metal Alice Yes And Malkors Death Was Foolish Meainng He Was A Fool Alice Soon This Earth Will Be Ours The Messenger And The Rangers Shall Die To Be Contied...... charcters Troy Gia Noah Orion Emma Jake Mr Burley Ernie (cameo) villians Admiral Malkor Vrak The Messenger (cameo) Metal Alice legendary ranger mode Red Samurai Ranger Blue Turbo Ranger Robo Knight Category:Episode Category:Super Megaforce (Ernief0000)